Your Silence
by smexy-lifeguard
Summary: Hermione finds out that she's a pureblooded wizard and some laws that comes with that sshg.
1. Time awaits

A tall, pale, lanky man, around the age 26, approched the huge white house on 'De Ablgo Drive' right outside of London. He was clashed in black, including his black hair, and black eyes. Carefully he walked up to the door and knocked. A girl of the age 18 with brown wavy hair answered the door.  
  
"Professer Snape, what are you doing here?" The girl quickly asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, are Dianna and Jeff here? I need to talk to them."   
  
"Yea, one second." Miss Granger's eyes filled with confusion as she ran inside to fetch her parents, Dianna and Jeff. "Mom, Dad, Professer Snape is here for you."  
  
"Alright, Hermione. We'll be right down." A woman about 40 with thick chesnut brown hair and green eyes came downstairs followed by a man in his late 40's that was balding and had brown eyes. "Severus, it's been awhile." Dianna said.  
  
"So, have you told her? Because it has to be done soon, otherwise, you-know-who is going to come back, though he is dead. Dumbledore made sure of everything that was going to happen." Severus said.  
  
"Not yet, we were going to tell her next week. But seeing that your here, why don't you tell her?" Jeff said.  
  
"Alright, old friend, but it is not going to pretty."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Miss Granger. The thing is, your a pure blood witch, and your parents, before you were born arranged a marrage between another pureblood family. Also, if you do not marry him in 12 days, The Dark Lord will come back after Harry 'killed' him for the 3rd time."  
  
"Who do I have to marry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me." Severus Snape said. 


	2. Lied and punished

"Your kiding right?" Hermione looked around at the three adults hoping someone would scream 'April Fool's' even though it was June.   
  
"No, we're not. Now Hermione, what's wrong with Mr. Snape?" Dianna asked.   
  
"He's a git, he was my professer, he tromented me and called me a know-it-all. He's just erg! He's like twice my age and he's ugly."   
  
"HERMIONE ANNA-MARIE GRANGER! MR. SNAPE IS A WELL RESPECTED MAN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AROUND ME OR YOUR MOTHER."   
  
"And Hermione, I act like a git so girls don't hit on me, I was your professer,last year, I called you a know-it-all because I was only flirting, I'm only 26 and I use spells so no one knows what I really look like. Except your parents."   
  
"Believe me, he's a looker. If I wasn't married to Jeff, I'd be after him."   
  
"So...you guys have been lying to me for my whole life. God, I feel so special. Being lied to is so fun. What next, I have a twin sister?" Hermione said sarcastilly.(sp?) "So if your 26, you started teaching right out of school?"   
  
"Yeah and nothing else they're lying about." Severus said pulling out his wand and pointing it at himself. "De Lava sme."Severus turned into his normal self, which would change him in Hermione's eyes forever....hopefully. His long greesy black hair turned into sliky black spiked hair. His eyes turned a light shade of blue, his nose shrunk down to a smaller one, he had a slight tan unstead of sickly pale skin.  
  
"Holy sht, what did you do to Professer Snape?" Hermione asked the tall man in front of her.   
  
"Hermione! Don't use that lauguage around your mother." Jeff said.   
  
"I am Severus Snape, Hermione Granger. Now, do you take up on the offer, or are you going to let millions of wizards everywhere die?"   
  
Hermione growled, "I'll do it, for the wizards and witches, not for you."   
  
"Fine with me." Severus said   
  
"Why don't you go to Severus's house, so you two can get to know eachother." Dianna said slowly.   
  
"It's up to Snape." Hermione said.   
  
"I don't know, I mean she can come if she wants to." Severus said in a rush.   
  
"'Mione, why don't you go get packed." Jeff said.   
  
Hermione walked upstairs to her room and pulled out her trunk. She carefully packed her things. After she was done packing she took out some parchment and ink and wrote to her friends.   
  
Dear Ron, Ginny, Fred, and Geroge,   
  
I can't come over next week as I promised. Some things just came up. I will see you in a few weeks.   
  
Love,   
  
Hermione   
  
Next she wrote a note to Harry.   
  
Harry,   
  
I know I said that I would love you forever, but I found out I'm a pureblood and have to marry another. And as wizarding laws go, once I marry, we can not marry until someone is dead. I'll see you in a few weeks.   
  
Love you always,   
  
Hermione   
  
Hermione cried a silent tear and sent the letters with her owl, Sia (see-a). Her owl flew over towards #4 Pirvate Drive.  
  
Harry awoke to a tap on his window. He got up wearing only his sliver boxers. Hermione's owl was at the window, Harry opened the window and took the letter, while Sia flew away.  
  
Carefully Harry read the letter. Hermione was marrying at this age? He kept thinking. 


	3. Harry

He kept thinking. Didn't purebloods just have to marry by 30? Harry was confused no doubt in that. And who in bloody hell is she marrying? Harry's mind screamed.  
  
Harry took out some parchment and wrote back to Hermione.  
  
Mione,  
  
What in bloody hell happened? And who are you marrying? Will he treat you right? Hermione, I love you and I will always. Please don't make this a mistake, I'll kill him if he does anything to you.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry gave Hedwig, his snowy white owl, the letter and sent her on her way. (a/n: I think Hedwig is a girl. well, I'm guessing) The owl reached Hermione's house in a matter of minutes. The owl looked around for Hermione, but she did not seem to be home. Only her parents. A car drove off from Hermione's house. Being a bird, Hedwig did not notice. She only flew back to her home.  
  
Back with Hermione and Severus  
  
Severus and Hermione were in Severus's black limo driving to Snape Manor. Hermione was bored out of her mind, and Severus was mumbling to himself. To Hermione, this was getting quite annoying.  
  
"You know, Snape, talking to yourself is the first sign of being insane."   
  
"I am not talking to myself." Severus said quickly.  
  
"Second sign, denaial."  
  
Severus just sat there glaring at her, while Hermione glared back.   
  
"How about we just get along, Ms. Granger. Since in 12 days we're going to be married." Severus said still glaring at her.  
  
"Fine, Snape." Hermione said drawing her attention out the window unstead of at Severus. Hermione loved the out doors. She remembered when she was at Hogwarts that she use to tell Harry and Ron that she was going to the libray, but she went to the forest. Last year, was good.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" a confused red haired boy asked.  
  
"To...the libray." Hermione replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, Harry and I will see you when you get back then."  
  
"Okay, Ron." Hermione said walking away from him. She slowly made her way outside, making sure that she couldn't be seen. Then ran stright for the forest.  
  
"Miss Granger?" a man said.  
  
'Damn, busted.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Miss Granger, why on Earth are you going into the 'Forbiden Forest?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Detention for two weeks and 30 points from Griffendor." the voice said.   
  
Hermione reconized who it was almost immediantly after what he had just said. "Yes, Professer Snape."  
  
end flashback  
  
"Miss Granger?" Severus said tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Snape?"  
  
"We're almost there, if you want to see it, look out of my window."  
  
Hermione looked out Severus's window. It was beautiful. There were flowers in a open field, a few trees around the 'house' for shade. The Manor itself was moden gothic looking.   
  
"It's beautiful." Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I started to build it in my 5th year. I'm not here much, so it's kind of lonely."  
  
"I would think. In a huge house like this."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry about you having to marry me."  
  
"Yea, so is that why you always picked on me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to get on your nerves so I knew what bothered you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's quite, would you like to listen to some music?"  
  
"What kind?" Hermione said inching away.  
  
"Rock, that classic crap gives me the creeps."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Severus turned the radio on, the song, 'Why don't you get a job' by 'Offspring' was on.  
  
"Dude, this is my favorite song." Hermione said as she sang along.  
  
My friend's got a girlfriend  
  
Man he hates that bitch  
  
He tells me every day  
  
He says "man I really gotta lose my chick  
  
In the worst kind of way"  
  
She sits on her ass   
  
He works his hands to the bone  
  
To give her money every payday  
  
But she wants more dinero just to stay at home  
  
Well my friend   
  
You gotta say  
  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
  
To keep her bill collectors at bay  
  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
  
Cause that girl's got expensive taste  
  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all  
  
But hey man free rides just don't come along  
  
every day  
  
Let me tell you about my other friend now  
  
My friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick  
  
She tells me every day  
  
He wants more dinero just to stay at home  
  
Well my friend  
  
You gotta say  
  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job 


	4. War!

Severus stared in puzzlement at Hermione. It had been a year since he had seen her. She had grown up, some. She was still the tempered teen that he last   
  
saw her.  
  
After the song was over, Hermione drew her attention back to Severus, who was staring at her.  
  
"Like what you see?" Hermione smirked.  
  
Severus again turned away. She was so annoying, such a smart ass, just ugh! He looked straight out the window, looking at the many gardens. In a few   
  
minutes he would finally be home.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Hermione said in a high-pitched voice just to annoy him.  
  
"Well, now we are." Severus said getting out of the limo.  
  
Hermione, being her graceful self, tripped getting out and landed directly on top of Severus. Hermione blushed and Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you would kindly control your hormones and get off me, Miss Granger."  
  
She had started it, but he gave into the 'war'. So let the 'war' drag on. Hermione glared into his light blue eyes (a/n: cause I changed them). If looks could   
  
kill, Severus would have been dead. "I hate you." Hermione said as simple as that.  
  
"I hate you more." Severus said, 'Damn, I'm turning into a teenager all over again.'  
  
"Your a stupid, ugly, asshole of a basturd!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Well, your a stupid excuse for a witch, I hate you with every fiber of my being." He said coldly  
  
"I wish you were dead." She hissed.  
  
Severus mentally slapped himself, "Look, we're both adults, so why can't we just get over this?"  
  
"Fine, after I do something first."  
  
"Fine with me."   
  
Hermione walked up to Severus and slapped him. "Bustard."  
  
"I knew my father!"  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"My mum's not a dog. Miss Granger, ugh! Here this should stop you." He said talking out his wand. "Aioli ken-." Severus didn't have time to finish it,   
  
Because he coughed, thus forming a new spell. Inside of having her shut up, she was being attacked by bees.   
  
Hermione screamed. She never had a thing for bees. There were hundreds of them, all stinging her.   
  
"Hermione!" Severus said pulling her out of the bees. Still some remanded in her robe. "Listen, your going to have to take your robe off so they don't sting   
  
you any more, okay?"  
  
"Can't.....hurts..." she said with tears falling down her face. "Make...it stop.....please? It....hurts bad."  
  
Severus gulped; he reached his hand out to unbutton her robe. He carefully unbutton the buttons and threw the robe off revealing her muggle clothes. Bees   
  
were still on her. Severus took his wand out again and said a final spell, "Resi Strrei." All of the bees fell down dead.  
  
"Thank...you." A sobbing Hermione Granger said. She walked over to Severus and hugged him. After ten seconds Severus hugged her back. "You saved   
  
me."  
  
Severus pulled away from the hug and hung his head, "No I didn't, and it's my fault you were attacked. Miss Granger, I am nothing great."  
  
"You could have easily sat there and watched like so many other people would have done."  
  
"Come on, let's get inside, it's been a rough day for all of us."  
  
The two walked inside in silence until Hermione spoke up, "You said that you were 26, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How could you be? Weren't you in the same year as Lily and James?"  
  
"Yes and no. You see, Miss Granger. I got so bored one year in school that I started mixing potions together; I went back in time somehow and finished   
  
my 1st year there. I stayed there until I graduated. So, I was, but I was supposed to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two kept walking in silence, until after a few minutes they reached a door. "Crossed and Dead." Severus said as the door opened up. "This, Miss   
  
Granger, will be your room. My room's across the hall, if you need anything, just ask."  
  
"Snape, do you have any cream I can put on these stings?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll be right back." Severus walked down the hall into his private chambers (a/n: aka his potion lab) and grabbed a jar of blue cream. Ten minutes later, he came back into the room Hermione was in and gave her the cream. "Just rub it where the stings are."   
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll be in my room." He said leaving.  
  
Hermione undress and took some cream in hand. She rubbed it all where the stings were at, except her back, which she couldn't reach. Quickly, she grabbed a sheet around herself and went over to Severus's room. She knocked and waited for him to answer.  
  
Severus answered the door to a naked Hermione, "Yess...." He asked.  
  
"Could you rub the cream on my back, I can't reach it." Hermione said.  
  
"Al...alright. Here, you can lay down on my bed." Hermione lay down on her stomach so he could reach her back. "Miss..Grangger..please move your sheet down."  
  
Hermione listened, pulling it down so that he could almost see her ass. Severus got on the bed beside her, along with a third 'member'. He carefully rubbed her back with the blue cream.  
  
Severus PoV  
  
Rubbing her down, while she's naked. My 'other member' was trying to sneak a glance or two. Sadly, neither of 'us' could. My 'member' hurt so badly, it was throbbing with pain. I mean, who wouldn't find Miss Granger attractive?   
  
"I have to go." She said after I was done.  
  
"Alright, bye." She walked out of the door, quickly; did she see my throbbing 'member'? Hopefully not.  
  
End Severus PoV  
  
Hermione's PoV  
  
Why was I letting him rub that crap all over me? Why was I letting the man I hated so much even touch me?  
  
"I have to go," I said after he was done.  
  
"Alright, bye." he said as I walked out the door, quickly. I looked back, he was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
End Hermione PoV 


	5. Off Tears and Loved ones

A/N: Hey, okay in the last chapter the spells came from my religion because we're weird and have this weird lauguage.  
  
Aioli ken means- wing fell  
  
and Resi Strrei mean- rest (in) hell  
  
if there's anything else that is confusing or you want to know how to pronouce it, just ask.  
  
Chapter 5- Fallen Truth  
  
Severus sat on his bed for a few hours. He hadn't touched a woman since his mother, and that didn't count. Back in Hogwarts he was picked on, on a regular basis. He had never really belonged because he knew what was going to happen. He did not know why, but he started to sing,  
  
Always, Always and Forever  
  
Always, Always and Forever  
  
I'm sitting here   
  
I'm thinking back to a time when I was young  
  
My memory is clear as day   
  
I'm listening to the dishes clink   
  
You were downstairs  
  
you would sing   
  
songs of praise   
  
And all the times we laughed with you  
  
And all the times that you stayed true to us  
  
Now we'll say, I said I thank you   
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you could know   
  
Than I could ever show   
  
And I love you   
  
I'll always love you   
  
There's nothing I won't do   
  
to say these words to you  
  
That you're beautiful forever  
  
Always, Always and forever  
  
you were my mom, you were my dad   
  
The only thing I ever had was you, It's true   
  
And even when the times got hard you were there   
  
To let us know that we'd get through   
  
you showed me how to be a man   
  
You taught me how to understand   
  
the things people do   
  
You showed me how to love my God   
  
You taught me that not everyone   
  
knows the truth   
  
And I thank you   
  
I'll always thank you   
  
More than you could know   
  
Than I could ever show   
  
And I love you   
  
I'll always love you   
  
There's nothing I won't do   
  
to say these words to you   
  
That you will live forever   
  
Forever and ever  
  
Forever and ever   
  
I said I thank you   
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you could know   
  
Than I could ever show   
  
And I love you   
  
I'll always love you   
  
There's nothing I won't do   
  
to say these words to you  
  
I said I thank you   
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you could know   
  
Than I could ever show   
  
And I love you   
  
I'll always love you   
  
There's nothing I won't do   
  
to say these words to you  
  
That you will live forever.  
  
He finshed, he tears in his eye rolling slowly down his cheek, while he remember his mother.  
  
"She would have been proud, Severus." a voice behind him said.  
  
"Proud of what? A deatheater for a son, a liar? Tell me Miss Granger, why would she be proud of me?"  
  
"Because, your the 'Potion Master' at Hogwarts, you helped defeat Voldemort. You did so many thing Severus, I know having someone close to you die. It's hard."  
  
" We could easily bring Voldemort back, and how would you know about that feeling?"  
  
"My twin sister die when I was five. I can still feel her inside me. We were suppose to be one, but, yeah. I miss her so much." Hermione confessed. "And Severus, it's okay to cry. Your no more or less of a man if you cry."  
  
Severus just glared at her and went back to staring into nothing-ness.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Sarahamanda: Thankx for the support. I'll update as often as I can  
  
MoonAssassin13: I don't know if I'd call it interesting...more like weird beyond all belief  
  
Emma: glad u like it, and it may end how you suggested. Not sure yet.  
  
Proofreader7777: 1. your right  
  
2. read the 4th chapter.   
  
3. I'm not British as some people are on this site. Sorry if they acted like 'Americans' seeing that your dissing so many people that live there.  
  
4. I had Severus say that he was acting like a teenager again...and a lot of people I know, personally, wanted Severus to immature. Everyone's a kid at heart.  
  
5. I like plots to go quickly, because no way in hell is that the main plot right now. It just happens to be the only plot and it will move on to a real plot.  
  
And not everything has to go along with the books. It's like on Family Guy when they completly ruined 'The King and I' they made it funnier and all that. I'm just taking J.K.R.'s books and making the story my own.  
  
Fiew. Le Onnt bli. bluua ti= Later. Writing more now. See ya (you).  
  
Oh and if anyone wants their name translated, just ask, if I'm not busy I'll translate it.  
  
To everyone right now reading this, it may seem PG and everyone's ooc(mostly Snape, and Hermione), but I don't care. Some people make Draco Malfoy in stories three years older then Hermione, but no one seems to notice. My friends liked it, so Peace out, Leea Trui. Everyone has their rights to make a book into a story, and make that story different from everyone else's. That's all I'm trying to do. If you don't like, then you don't like it. Everyone has different tastes in stuff. Thankx for everyone who likes my choice of individuality.  
  
Joeln 


	6. Wake up

Hermione shook her head and walked back to her room and fell asleep after the hard day she had had.  
  
"Miss Granger, it's past noon, wake up."  
  
"Nei nible na." she mumble rolling back under the covers where she was salf from the sun.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"No, let me go back to sleep."  
  
"It's almost one."  
  
"I don't sleep much." She said diving into the middle of her bed.  
  
"Fine, I'll just tell your mother that your too tired to see her." Serverus said turning his back on her and walking out of the room.  
  
"My mum's here?" Hermione said coming out of the blankets.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, your mother is here," he said pauseing for a moment,"and so is my father who walked out on us ten years ago."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Seeing who his only alive son is marrying, because he doesn't know who my mother set me up with."  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short, I have to leave until Monday so I decided to give you something.  
  
Sarahamanda: thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Suzaku West: I guess it's interesting, at lease it's different from everyone else's story with the muggle born law.  
  
RE16: Severus sounds sexier with spiked hair instead of it being matted down. . Yay! Someone likes it that he's 26.   
  
k00lgirl1808: I respect the way you live up to the logic in Harry Potter books, I'm just tring to make it different. You never know, somethings are weird and there may be a potion that keeps him at the same age. lol, Never know.   
  
s- thanks, it could use some correcting though, I know a lot of words are spelled wrong, and spell checking things freezes my computer. Do you like AC/DC? Cause the whole salut thing sounds like a quote from one of there songs.  
  
ERMonkey: the rated 'R' thing doesn't show up until later, and also, having it rated 'R' doesn't mean it's going to be full of sex and that crap.  
  
Joani-- I'll update asap. I am a American, except I was just born in America and that's it. I live in Romaina...for now. 


	7. Hold on

"Oh." was all Hermione could say. "We should head down." She added softly.  
  
"Or your mother kills him." Snape added.  
  
The two walked downstairs. Severus infront of Hermione, who was walking quickly to catch up. The two were met by Dianna, and a tall man hiding in his dark robes.  
  
Hermione, who was not paying any attention to the two men, rushed over to her mother.  
  
"Severus, boy. You knew I would come back. You knew." The man said.  
  
Severus flinched. Hoping that no one had seen him. "Why are you here?" He said at last.  
  
The man laughed, "Boy, you know better then to talk to your father that way. 'Il fantia'." He said pointing his wand at Severus. Severus fell to the ground in pain. His insides felt like they were on fire. The man who was his father laughed and pointed his wand at him again, before he had a chance to say a spell to harm his son, he was hit by, 'Supify', and passed out.  
  
Hermione put her wand back in her pocket and went over to the screaming Severus. "Severus, shhhh...it's going to be okay." Hermione said holding him. Severus still was screaming.   
  
"Il sanita." Dianna said. Suddenly, Severus stopped screaming, and passed out.  
  
"Mom, what just happened." Hermione said with Severus still in her arms.  
  
"Severus's father, Zack, never liked any of his kids. Severus used to have seven brothers and six sisters, now he's the only one alive. Zack is trying to kill him for six reasons: 1. He's marrying in a little over a week. 2. He's going to marry a former student. 3. He's the only one left. 4. He stopped being a death eater. 5. Your not Kilion (made up religion like Wicca) 6. He knows what the future will bring to him."  
  
"What will happen then?"  
  
"You'll find out in time. Now why don't we lock Zack in a room?"  
  
"Mom, can you, I'm kinda busy." Hermione blushed looking down at her former professer in her arms. Dianna smiled and left with Zack dragged behind her.  
  
Severus stirred but was still out cold. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. Even though it was spiked, it had a silky feeling to it. "Acico brush." Hermione said. A brush floated down to her and fell on the floor. Hermione picked it up and started brushing Severus's hair. No matter how many times she brushed it the spikes would not come out. She set the brush down and watched him.  
  
Severus stirred once again and openned his eyes. "Miss Granger." Severus said. Hermione blushed. "Why are you..holding mme?" He asked slowly.  
  
"You passed out."  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
A/N: I came back early. I visted my cat at the vet's, and I got to see my aunt who just got out of a psyco place. Well, I'm not really back, I'm just at her house. Oh well. 


	8. All A dream

"Your father is with my mother. She's locking him up."  
  
"Oh." was all Severus could say. Never before had he been speechless.   
  
"Could you get off my arm? It's starting to hurt." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Uh...yeah," He said getting up blushing.   
  
Hermione woke up in a sweat. Why had she been dreaming about her Professer in that way. She knew already that he was 36, Professer Dumbledore had celebrated his birthday last year. Gods, she was only in her 7th year and she knew she was a muggle-born. Walking to her bathroom, she shook her head.  
  
She looked into the mirror on the bathroom wall smirked and said, "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman." A few momeants later the Candyman showed up in her mirror and started carving his usual candycane into a sharp point to through at her. Hoping to kill her the Candyman through the candycan shattering the mirror.  
  
"Hermione, get ready. You have to be at school in a few hours." her mom, Dianna, yelled.  
  
"Yes mum." Hermione yelled from the bathroom.   
  
A few hours later  
  
Hermione Granger, 7th year know-it-all, walked out from her parent's car to Platform 9 3/4. Still confused of her dream. 'More like nightmare.' she thought. She ran through the platform and onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A/N: I know...it's short....heh...heh....now it confuses me..... Oh well... 


End file.
